


보고싶었다 (I've missed you)

by Mindy



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst? kind of, Anyways, M/M, Neighborhood friends, Vixx - Freeform, Yoonseok - Freeform, a little bit of angst i guess, bts - Freeform, do people even really use these tags, hope everyone had a good break, hoseok is kind of bitter lmao, im still yoonseok trash lmao, kpop, lil bit of Namjin, reunited, seoulite yoongi, small town boy Hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindy/pseuds/Mindy
Summary: City's boy Min Yoongi returns to his hometown in the countryside and meets some old friends he almost forgot about.Or, the one where Yoongi comes home, and Hoseok is happy to see him (kind of).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time, so I wanted to make a comeback with some yoonseok lol. I really liked the idea of an easy-going Hoseok from the countryside, and a constantly annoyed city slicker Yoongi lol. Did you guys have a good break? Stay warm!

**i.**

When he steps off the bus, Yoongi almost doesn't regret moving back to his old hometown. It was the mixed feeling of relief and joy to be back where he had spent his whole childhood, and a little bit of his adulthood. But of course, for Yoongi, good things don't last. Before he's even got all his luggage, a familiar face approaches him. 

"Oi! Min Yoongi, is that you?" Kim Wonshik strides toward him with his long legs, and grins. "How could it be? You've gotten cuter! And shorter," 

"Buzz off, buzz-cut," Yoongi groans, brushing past his old friend. Wonshik self consciously pats his buzz-cut. "How did you manage to stay in the same dump for twenty-three years? You really are a loser, Wonshik." 

"Ouch, a puppy who's both bark  _and_ bite," he playfully flicks the back of Yoongi's head. "I heard someone new was moving in--you know how little tourists we get here--but I didn't think that out of all the people in the world, it would be you!" Wonshik continues babbling, walking side-by-side with his hyung, who is growing more irritated by the second. Yoongi suddenly remembers why he left. 

He listens to Wonshik babble about life after Yoongi left them, six years ago. Yoongi doesn't miss the slight strain in his friend's voice as he talks about his departure, but overlooks it, because he knows that Wonshik has the right to be angry. This is why he listens to Wonshik quietly. He owes it to him. There were things that Yoongi had done to Wonshik--and this whole town, for that matter--that he shouldn't have done. The guilt weighs down on his shoulder, and he blindly follows Wonshik, hoping to assuage the dark cloud and startled stares that follow his presence.

"Say, you hungry?" Wonshik stops his story and points to a dumpling shop. "Hong Dumplings is the best dumpling restaurant in all of Korea."

Yoongi remembers Hong Dumpling. He used to work here when he was sixteen with a couple of friends. Their names and faces have all evaded him over time, but he remembers the restaurant fondly. This was where he had done some of his best thinking, while making dumplings and humming to his favorite songs.

"Sure," Yoongi is anxious to see the interior, and to see the owner again. The lady that runs the shop was known for her kindness in taking in bad-tempered kids and caring for them as if she were their real mother.

Wonshik opens the door and yells out, "Honey! I'm home!" He imitates those old stereotypical American movies that he used to be obsessed with. 

In the back, Yoongi hears a loud, dramatic voice yell back, "Oh darling! I've missed you so--"

 

**ii.**

That's when Yoongi sees him. 

Jung Hoseok.

That's his name.

There he was, right in front of him, just as he looked when he was seventeen--no, he looked better. The same lip mole, the same cute ears, the same soft brown hair (but this time covered by a chef's hat). He had grown much taller than Yoongi, and had quite a nice figure--broad shoulders, long legs, muscled arms (from kneading all that dough?).

They make eye contact, and Yoongi wants to run straight out of the building.

Hoseok's smile falters as he finishes the sentence, "much."

"Hi," Yoongi is suddenly breathless, enchanted. "It's been a long time."

"Has it?" Hoseok asks. "Time really flies by, I guess."

There is nothing rude about his tone, nothing that indicates hatred or fury. But Yoongi hears it. He hears that small crack in Hoseok's voice. And then he remembers.

 

**iii.**

_\- 2008 -_

They're fifteen, running around their neighborhood, flirting with girls, skipping out on tutoring sessions without worrying about their future or their past. For them, the only thing that's important is the present. They're here, together, and nothing can change that. 

"Yoongi hyung! Hoseok hyung!" a small voice calls out from behind a bush. It's their little brother, Hongbin. He's carrying three fishing poles and a bucket of bait. "I wanna come with you guys too!" The town is close knit--a little  _too_ close knit--but Yoongi doesn't want Hongbin around this time. He wants to be alone with Hoseok. No Namjoon hyung, no Jungkook, no Taehyung. 

Yoongi shakes his head, "Come on, Bean, this is older kid stuff. Go play with someone your own age." 

"Besides," Hoseok smiles at the smaller kid, "we're going canoeing on the lake, not fishing." 

Hongbin pouts his lips, "Please hyungs! I swear I'll be good this time! Wonshik hyung doesn't let me do anything fun!" 

Yoongi's about to say no again and send the kid off, but Hoseok's laugh cuts him off. He's always speechless when Hoseok laughs like that. 

"Okay, but from now on, you have to go to your tutoring sessions. On time. Deal?" 

"Deal!" 

Yoongi watches Hoseok take the heavy bucket from the kid, and walk down the dirt road, barefooted. 

Yoongi takes a second to admire the view. The thick green trees, the tan colored dirt road, the setting sun . . . Jung Hoseok. The view was perfect. 

His voice even calls out to him, "You comin' hyung?" And Hoseok flashes him a big smile. 

This is perfect, he thinks. And he hopes nothing will change. 

And nothing will. Not for another three years, at least. 

 

_\- 2010 -_

This time they're seventeen when they're walking down the dirt road, and Yoongi and Hoseok catch Namjoon and Jin kissing behind a tree. 

They're startled at first, but after a minute of uncomfortable silence, they begin to discuss their observations. It starts with Hoseok clearing his throat, and then noting that, "Namjoon hyung always said he liked Jin hyung's broad shoulders."

Yoongi nodded, "I guess." 

"I didn't know boys could do that stuff." Hoseok admitted. "I tried it once with that tenth grader girl, Baek Ha Ni, but her dad caught us and threatened me with his kitchen knife." Hoseok giggles and Yoongi feels jealous, though he's kissed several other girls as well. "I didn't know he was the P.E. teacher! He made me do twenty extra push-ups on the first day of school . . . but jokes on him, because that only made Ha Ni like me more." 

Yoongi goes quiet, and Hoseok turns, looking worried. "You okay hyung? Is something wrong?" 

Quietly, Yoongi says, "You wanna try it?"

Confused, Hoseok asks, "What? Push-ups?"

"No, stupid!" Yoongi huffs, "Forget it." 

Hoseok glances at his hyung. "Did you mean . . . kiss?" 

"Forget it." He repeats, annoyed. 

"I mean, if you want to, I guess we can." Hoseok looks around, making sure nobody is hiding behind the nearby bushes or trees. He looks out especially for Hongbin and Jungkook, the troublemakers. 

"You think we should?" Yoongi asks. 

"For experience, I guess." 

Mutually they agree, and Yoongi leans in first. His lips are met with a surprisingly soft pair. 

It lasts only two seconds, before both of them pull away. 

"That was weird," Hoseok says. 

"Anything like Ha Ni's?"

Hoseok smiles, "It was better, I think." 

"Oh." 

Yoongi and Hoseok climbed into their homemade canoe (small town boys had a lot of spare time once they skipped out on numerous tutor sessions) and pushed off into the lake. They didn't talk about it. They didn't even look at each other. They simply sat side-by-side, and stayed out on the lake until the sky grew dark. And even then, they were hesitant to leave. 

 

_\- 2011 -_

This is the year Hoseok hates the most. The year when everything goes wrong; Yoongi refuses to go to college despite his parents' urging, Hoseok's parents pass away from a fatal car crash, and its the year when Yoongi decides that he never wants to come back home ever again. 

He never even sees it coming. The car crash, the hospital bills, the funeral . . . his sister is curled up to his side, fast asleep. He worries about the money that they don't have, the jobs he'll have to work, the education he'll have to give up . . . but mainly, he worries about his sister, and Yoongi. His thoughts are burdened by them. Will his sister be able to continue her education? Will Yoongi go to college? Will this year ever end? 

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears loud, clumsy footsteps in front of his house. 

At first, Hoseok thinks its an intruder, but then he reasons with himself. Everyone here was a family, there was no need to steal or assault. Everyone chipped in for everybody, which is one of the only reasons why Hoseok and his sister have been able to survive lately. 

He hears a sigh, and then the footsteps walk off. 

Nobody would visit him this late at night. It was almost two a.m. Could it be Yoongi? Impossible. Yoongi's been keeping to himself in his room all summer. He's seen him all of three times these past two months. And though it broke his heart, there was nothing Hoseok could do about it. 

He doesn't find out until late the next day that it really  _was_ Yoongi outside of his house. He had packed his stuff and escaped in the middle of the night, taking the first bus to Seoul. 

 

**iv.**

"Hyung!"

Hongbin's voice cuts through Yoongi's flashbacks. The kid had grown a foot and a half since the last time Yoongi had seen him. When did the neighborhood's little brother get so . . . grown up. "Wow! You really are back! I didn't believe it when Wonshik hyung texted me, but now . . . wow! How long has it been?" 

The commotion Hongbin was creating caused Jungkook, Jimin, and Taehyung to peep their heads out of the restaurant's kitchen. They stood frozen, then murmured to each other. Yoongi heard his name, along with Hoseok's.  _The brats are gossiping,_ he thought to himself, amused and also slightly irritated. 

"Six years," he smiles, continuing to admire Hongbin's handsome frame. 

"Six years and nine months," Hoseok corrects. 

Startled, Yoongi nods, "Uh, yeah. If you want to get specific." 

"I'll get the food," Hoseok says flatly. 

Yoongi watches him walk away, feeling sudden nostalgia for the boy he once loved. 

 

**v.**

By midnight, everyone's completely wasted (except for the kids, who are still sipping on their apple cider). Yoongi was pleasantly tipsy, but sober enough to notice Hoseok's absence. 

After a whole night of avoiding each other's eyes, he set out to find him. 

Yoongi wasn't sure where he was going. He just saw the brown dirt road he and Hoseok used to take to school, and began his journey. 

At first he was upset. He was upset that he had come back, he was upset that he had forgotten about Hoseok, he was upset that Hoseok had said all of eight sentences to him the whole night. Mostly, he was upset because he had let his whole childhood, the first eighteen years of his life, get buried, simply because he couldn't face his family and his friends anymore. Of course, he and his parents reconciled, but he could never bring himself to come back to this town. He felt he was too haunted by events. And how could he come back and face everybody after so much time had passed? "Hey, I'm really sorry that I abandoned you when you needed me most, Hoseok. Please forgive me"? 

Yoongi was so engulfed in his own thoughts, that he hadn't noticed the lake right in front of him. In his defense, it was really late, and he had had two bottles of beer. 

But there he was. Sitting on the old canoe, still on shore. 

"I . . ." Yoongi started, watching Hoseok nearly fall off the small wooden canoe. "I didn't think this would still be here." 

"What are you doing here?" Hoseok asked. 

"I wanted to find you." 

Hoseok stood up, but didn't move. He sighed and sat back down, an invitation for Yoongi to join him. "They wanted to trash this old thing. Nobody goes to the lake anymore except for the littler kids. Which is really a shame, I used to love this place." 

"Oh . . ." Yoongi carefully sat himself down on the canoe beside Hoseok. "Why did you stop coming?" 

"Well," Hoseok closed his eyes, breathing in. "I used to come here. Everyday, actually. I used to wait for hours, and I refused to eat or go to tutoring. Sometimes I even skipped school to stay here all day, and nobody could make me do anything. My parents died, I was eighteen, and my best friend had just left me. Only my sister could convince me to attend classes once in a while." 

Yoongi began to speak, "Look, I'm really--" 

But Hoseok interrupted him. "For hours, days, weeks, months . . . I sat here, thinking that maybe you would come back. I thought to myself, he couldn't leave me. We promised each other that we would always be by each other's side. And thinking that, I stayed. A whole year. Isn't that pathetic? Every weekend and as long as I could after work, I sat here, and looked up at the sky. I wondered if you were looking at the same stars and moon as I was. I even tried to write, once. But no one knew where you were. And even if I did know, I don't think you would have been swayed by what I would have written." 

"That's not true," Yoongi said. "Everyone knows it. I would have done anything for you." 

"You told me a long time ago that we were connected. When I cried, you cried too, even if we were far apart in different homes, or different classrooms. Did you feel it all the way in Seoul? All the nights I cried?" 

Yoongi looked down at his hands. He had no excuse. "I thought about you a lot." He admitted. "Every night during late classes, I would wonder if you were still going to the lake, fishing without me. I wondered who was taking care of your little sister. I was wondering who was taking care of  _you_ . . . and believe me, I wanted to see you. I missed you so much I thought I should quit college right then and there. But . . . by the time I decided I couldn't live without you, it had been too late. I couldn't just go back home and say, 'I've changed my mind. I'm sorry for abandoning you three years ago.' So . . . I forced myself to forget. It did no use for me to miss you." 

"You could have come back, hyung . . . it would have been better than this." 

"I'm sorry," Yoongi said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . . I'll never be able to say it enough." 

He was ashamed to feel the hot tears running down his cheeks. He was ashamed to look Hoseok in his eyes. Hoseok, who had stayed behind and dropped out of college so he could support Jiwoo. Hoseok, who had worked every night and every weekend so that Jiwoo would never have to sacrifice her education. Hoseok, who had comforted him even when his parents were lying in a coffin six feet underground. Hoseok, who had once believed wholeheartedly that his best friend would never abandon him. Hoseok, who had always ensured others' happiness rather than his. 

Suddenly, Hoseok said, "I can't forget what you did." 

"I know, I--"

"You left without even saying goodbye. You left while I was hurting, and while I was struggling to keep a roof over my head. I don't think I can ever forget that. The least . . . you could have done, was take me and Jiwoo with you." 

"I'm a shit person, I know. I thought about it a lot." 

Hoseok took a sharp intake of breath. "But . . . I can forgive you, hyung." 

Yoongi's hands were enveloped in Hoseok's warm palms. Their fingers intertwined, and both of them sat motionless. 

"I don't know when you'll leave me again, and I know that if you do, I can't do anything about it but . . . it's good to have you back. I've missed you, hyung. Please stay a while." 

And that was the way they stayed for the whole night. It was like they were seventeen again, holding hands, brushing against each other to keep warm, and eventually, sharing another kiss under the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this into a series? Or maybe a multi-chaptered fic . . . but idk, it depends on the feedback I get lol. I've missed writing Yoonseok tbh :") Thank you for reading this by the way! It turned out to be a lot longer than I expected . . . !!


End file.
